la vida de un delincuente escolar
by lulu.c1t4
Summary: es una historia sobre sobre como sougo okita conoce a kagura y como se interesa por ella y sus secretos del pasado no soy muy buena con el resumen pero léanlo y comenten XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi segundo fanfic y como me gusta el anime de Gintama siempre me gustó el emparejamiento de okita sougo con kagura yato XD. Bueno sin más espero les guste y comenten SIP.**

* * *

**-chica nueva-**

En el primer día de la Academia Gintama, en la clase 3-Z. Después de la ceremonia de inicio de clases todos se dirigieron a los salones respectivos y para Sougo Okita era un día más de su vida nada a su alrededor le interesaba salvo su aneue (mitsuba) y matar a hijikata-san… bueno que hijikata muera por causas naturales.

Al entrar en el salón solo pudo notar a Kondo el presidente del consejo estudiantil (gorila-ACOSADOR) siendo golpeado por tae shimura... pero todos le dicen otae; por otro lado hijikata-san (vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil) estaba fumando en clase... una clara imagen a seguir. Junto a él esta Yamasaki el secretario del consejo comiendo su anpan. Sougo se dirigió a su lugar su sitio y se sentó colocándose su extraña máscara de dormir. Megane… digo shimpachi shimura estaba con los demás fans de otsu-chan la aidoll del salón; kyubey al lado de otae y sa-chan. Cuando se escucha que la puerta se abre de golpe y todos ven a una profesora de cabello rubio y una cicatriz en el rostro, era muy linda; pero con por el momento se veía bastante molesta; era nada más y nada menos que tsukuyo- sensei; todos a excepción de sougo dirigieron sus miradas a el brazo de la profesora y vieron a un hombre de permanente plateada colgando por el cuello… era ginpachi-sensei de momento todos se fueron a sus asientos y estaban en silencio; la profesora tsukuyo arroja por el suelo hacia el escritorio a ginpachi-sensei , después de eso se retira dejando a un ginpachi sangrando de la nariz.

Y todos con ojos de pez muertos se preguntaban por qué su profesor era incompetente, en fin – que tal mina hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, viene del extranjero por favor sean amables con ella – dijo ginpachi-sensei con una vos de conferencia habitual –pasa por favor y preséntate al grupo- al abrir la puerta entro una chica de cabello bermellón anaranjado que era sostenido por dos monos estilo chino a los lados, sus ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo pequeño con una piel blanca lechosa , se paró enfrente de todos y dijo su nombre – mi nombre es kagura yato mucho gusto- con eso se inclinó y se dirigió a gin-chan donde me voy a sentar. – Mmm- pensaba el hombre mayor viendo los lugares en la clase – siéntate enfrente de soichiro-kun, con esto por reflejo sougo contesto – es sougo danna- con su voz inexpresiva al quitarse su máscara de dormir y al abrir sus ojos se encuentra con la chica nueva.

Al principio se preguntó quién era y por qué lo quedaba viendo... fue un momento de silencio en el salón hasta que sougo lo rompió diciendo- ¡¿Qué? – Kagura solo le respondió – es increíble que se as un chico teniendo el rostro de una niña- con el comentario se molestó pero no mostro ninguna emoción con su cara inexpresiva – no quiero escuchar eso de una niña sin pechos como tu china – dijo sin más, con el comentario kagura le lanzo un puñetazo directo a la car pero sougo lo esquivo, y así comenzó la lucha dentro del salón de clases, mientras que todos huían del lugar, se destruyeron pupitres sillas parte del pizarrón. Hasta que ginpachi los detuvo sosteniendo a kagura y sougo por el cuello – me alegra que se lleven bien – ambos luchando por liberarse de su agarre- suéltame gin-chan – gritaba kagura un tanto más enojada de lo que ya estaba, mientras que sougo la observaba con su cara de póker sin decir ni una palabra, de pronto kagura con toda su fuerza le propino un puñetazo a la cara de ginpachi provocando soltarlos y que le sangrara la nariz , trato de contener el sangrado con su mano – kagura-chan acaso ya olvidaste el convenio- con esto dicho ella comenzó a temblar todos se sorprendieron al ver esta escena en donde kagura se inclinó a pedir perdón tanto a ginpachi y sougo como a los demás, mientras todos comenzaron a limpiar el salón sougo no dejaba de pensar ella es una chica interesante y fuera de lo común también se preguntó de qué se trataba el tal "convenio" y por qué la chica china le asustaba tanto, mientras mantenía una cara inexpresiva escucharon el timbre del almuerzo. –bueno lo como si me importara- con eso se dirigió con sus compañeros del consejo estudiantil a almorzar dándole una mirada discreta a kagura que estaba hablando con otae y shimpachi del cual se estaban haciendo amigos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí este fanfic okikagu por favor comenten se aceptan críticas constructivas e ideas para la historia..**

**Sin más gracias por leer XD saludos 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ya casi paso un año desde que publique el fic y al leer sus comentarios llore, no podía creer le gustara por lo que me decidí a escribir este capitulo **

**Muchas gracias por leerlo**

… **espero que les guste **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de sorachi-sensei. **

**-VUELTAS DE LA VIDA-**

Kagura no era la estudiante modelo, debido a su carácter se metía en problemas con sus compañeras del prestigioso colegia al que asistía, ella tenía buenas notas pero debido a su comportamiento estaba catalogada como delincuente. Y debido a su estilo de vida ahora estaba metida en este problema.

Todo comenzó porque…

_La familia de Kagura tiene una compañía pero es una simple pantalla para los que no conoce de negocios, detrás del prestigio hay turbidez; se podría decir que son mafiosos. Del cual estaban afiliadas a la familia sakata y a otras dos más, juntas mantienen el orden de los cuatro puntos. _

_Al cumplir los 15 años Kagura fue informada que su abuelo hizo un trato en su testamento, del cual indicaba que al cumplir ella 16 se tendría que casar con uno de los nietos de sus amigos líderes de los otros grupos "hermanos a su compañía". Pero como la familia sakata tenía un heredero y ya estaba casado, y la otra familia no tenía nietos aun._

_Al ser la única familia que se maneja por esas reglas, en el testamento del abuelo de Kagura decía que debía casarse con el hijo de una familia que tenía una empresa en Japón pero; los detalles no fueron claros ya que era solo parte del testamento, la otra mitad la tenía la familia del candidato._

_Se supone que debía ser el primogénito de cada familia el que aceptara el honor, pero kamui el hermano mayor de Kagura, se negó simplemente y se fue a estudiar al extranjero; lavándose las manos prácticamente… [(-_- ') buen hermano]. _

_Por lo que cuando Kagura supo de esto; hizo lo mejor que pudo pensar… huir a casa de gintoki. (n_n') la pobre chica llego llorando y pidiendo ayuda a gintoki, ya que él era muy allegado a la familia yato y también conocido como shiroyasha en su época de delincuente. Logrando que su familia le diera un ultimátum debido a su historial de "buena conducta" debe terminar la preparatoria sin ningún tipo de incidentes, de lo contrario tendrá que seguir con el trato que se dice en el testamento y tendrá que casarse con el tipo que no conoce._

_Debido a que ella no quiso volver a casa se decidió que estaría en manos de gintoki y su esposa tsukuyo. Quien mejor para enseñarle el buen camino que un ex delincuente que trabaja en una preparatoria junto a su esposa; bueno casi, si no fuera porque tsukuyo intervino, ni locos permitirían que Kagura se quedara bajo custodia de gintoki. También estaba el problema que Kagura no era aceptada en las preparatorias, debido a su historial, así que gracias de nuevo a sukuyo ingreso a gintama high. Y así fue como ella llego a este momento._

_Fin del recuerdo….._

Después de un día productivo de clases bueno, para algunos, pero agotador y doloroso para ella ya que su orgullo fue puesto a prueba por un cierto chico sádico, que al parecer es miembro del consejo estudiantil y de gran influencia con la dirección lo que lo hacía casi imposible de corresponder a sus bromas y groserías; pero tenía que aguantar ya que no respetar el trato tendría problemas con la dirección de la escuela, con ginpachi-sensei y su familia [( _') exagere ] pero en fin.

Pero lo tendrá difícil, con el tipo sádico que no perdió oportunidad de molestarla, solo por hasta donde aguantaba antes de salirse de romperse por completo pero el tipo lo tendrá muy difícil, así como ella tiene un carácter explosivo, tenía una voluntad de acero, bueno no tan de acero pero no perdería ante él, no de nuevo.

Pero comenzó a notar que desde que salió de clases no dejaba de pensar en él, aunque fuera de golpearlo hasta la muerte, admitía que es guapo y todo, jamás en voz alta, pero era raro nadie la había hecho sentirse así, pero en si no salía de su mente.

- dios que día tan agotador, si así fue hoy como será el resto del año escolar – soltando un suspiro siguió su camino a casa.

Espero que les haya gustado… lamento la demora casi un año, lo se merezco un castigo cruel

Prometo no volverlo a hacer. Y si gustan por favor dejen sus críticas e ideas para saber en qué puedo mejorar… gracias chicos son geniales… Hasta la próxima gracias por leer.. XD


End file.
